<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anniversary by Vintage_Victorian_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095103">Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Victorian_Rose/pseuds/Vintage_Victorian_Rose'>Vintage_Victorian_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweeney Todd (2007), Sweeney Todd - Sondheim/Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Victorian_Rose/pseuds/Vintage_Victorian_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven years, but Benjamin can still remember their wedding day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Barker/Sweeney Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He still remembered their wedding day.</p>
<p>Lucy dressed in a crepe-colored gown with her hair done up in a few neat braids, assorted together. She carried a bouquet of peonies and carnations. She wanted white lilies. But her friends advised her not to carry them since they were funeral flowers. Inappropriate for a wedding. Especially hers.</p>
<p>Yes, he remembered their wedding.</p>
<p>John Kirk was his best man, who accepted the request with a wide grin and a light punch to his arm. He helped him prepare for the big day and wrinkled his nose at the coat he wanted to use and suggested another instead. He teased him before the ceremony and congratulated him on finally getting a girl. John nudged him, saying, "I hope she can stand you for the rest of your life." He rolled his eyes at the comment but chuckled.</p>
<p>He remembered the ceremony.</p>
<p>Mrs. Lovett was there, the landlady. He rented the apartment above the shop. It was modest, but enough for them and a child. They wouldn't be in London for long. Give them a few months and they would live in the home of their dreams. Mr. Lovett towered over his wife and kept an enormous hand around her shoulder. The two didn't share the same dreamy-eyed looks most young couples shared. Perhaps it was because Mr. Lovett was no young, naïve husband. Afterward, Mrs. Lovett found him and said her congratulations. She smiled at him as if she were happy about their marriage. Although she scowled through the ceremony and didn't make eye-contact with anyone.</p>
<p>He could recall their wedding.</p>
<p>He practiced his vows while shaving customers. Mentally, but he caught himself reciting the lines out loud a few times. The words slipped between his lips with little thought on it. His thoughts were only of Lucy and how beautiful she looked as she smiled back at him.</p>
<p>He could remember.</p>
<p>The sun came out just for them and daisies blossomed in the church gardens. They married in May, rue the day, as the proverb went. According to another rhyme, since they married on Tuesday, they married for wealth. He found it silly and teased Lucy about their wedding date. While her friends complimented her for choosing such a lucky time.</p>
<p>That day was exactly seven years ago.</p>
<p>Benjamin hardly slept anymore. But tonight drained him of any hope of catching some sleep. He had to remember their wedding day. How beautiful Lucy looked. His friends. The chapel. The coat he was wearing. He needed to remember everything.</p>
<p>It was their wedding anniversary, and he was nearly ten thousand miles away from his wife, rotting in a cell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>